With electrodes that come in contact with a living body, a hydrous conductive gel that has conductivity and high flowability (hereinafter, flowable conductive gel (commonly referred to as “gel”)) is applied to the surface of the electrodes, with a view to improving adhesiveness to the living body and skin followability. The aim is to improve the accuracy with which electric signals from a living body are measured by reducing contact resistance between the electrodes and the living body.
Note that “gel” usually denotes a (jelly-like) substance consisting of a lyophilic colloidal solution and having elastic force and low flowability. Accordingly, in this specification, a substance indicated as “conductive gel” denotes the usual (jelly-like) substance having elastic force and low flowability, while “flowable conductive gel” denotes a substance that lacks elastic force and is high in flowability.
However, before measurement is performed, the flowable conductive gel needs to be applied to each electrode using a tube. Also, after measurement has been performed, the flowable conductive gel needs to be wiped off the electrode surface and the living body. The task of applying the flowable conductive gel and wiping it off is troublesome for the person carrying out the measurement.
Note that JP 04-244171A (Patent Literature 1), and JP 04-303415A (Patent Literature 2) disclose biomedical electrodes that have a flowable conductive gel provided on the surface of the electrode that comes in contact with a living body.